Star Wars Episode VII
by RedHood001
Summary: Another war rages on. From the remnants of the fallen Empire, the First Order rose. Lead by their Supreme Leader, Snoke. The only thing standing between them and ruling the galaxy are the New Republic and the Resistance, led by General Leia Organa, who are searching for Luke Skywalker. Meanwhile, the remnants of the Jedi's legacy endures a great conflict within them.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS.**

 **So here is the rewrite! Enjoy!**

 **Also, for some time accuracy and other things, I read the wiki pages, or wookiepedia, and decided to start off differently.**

* * *

 **A long time ago in galaxy far, far away…**

 **STAR WARS**

 **EPISODE VII**

 **THE FORCE AWAKENS**

 **Luke Skywalker has vanished. In his absence, the sinister FIRST ORDER has risen from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Skywalker, the last Jedi, has been destroyed.**

 **With the support of the REPUBLIC, General Leia Organa leads a brave RESISTANCE. She is desperate to find her brother Luke and gain his help in restoring peace and justice to the galaxy.**

 **But while the two factions searches for clues to find the last Jedi, the last remnants of Skywalker's Jedi Order finds themselves at odds with their conflicted identities. . . .**

* * *

A dark hooded robed figure stood in a bridge of a Star Destroyer similar to that of the former Empire but modified.

The figure was male, wearing what appears to be a mask that had a black lense. If one would look directly at the eyes of the mask, they would see an endless sea of darkness. The figure was Kylo Ren, or at least that was what he was now called.

It had been five years since he had been in the care of Snoke, the Supreme Leader of the First Order. His title was still being whispered between troopers and some officers. Of course, it was not without a reason, as Kylo earned the name 'Jedi Killer' after he joined Snoke.

The title he earned by destroying the new generation of Jedi students that had been trained under Luke Skywalker. Students who had once been his friends, some of them at the very least. One of them he could even consider a brother, despite the already existing familial relation.

Kylo didn't think he should have the name 'Jedi Killer' for that was a lie, from a certain point of view.

He had missed one... and spared a few.

Now, looking into the vast reaches of space, he thought to himself of what he could have been. What he could have had. Though immediately he pulled these thoughts back into the deepest parts of his mind.

It was very annoying, but also painful. He always felt this incredible pull, a pull to the light. He didn't know why the light would still call to him when he had already made his choice. At least this was what he always told himself.

He knew why. He still dreamed of them. Of lighter days. When he was still... happy.

'NO!' Kylo thought in anger, his gloved fists clenching.

He would not give in to the temptation. He made his choice. He would finish it. Finish what **he** started. He would destroy the Jedi completely. His past moments of weakness would not save them now.

The First Order was still searching for any traces of the Jedi, for Kylo Ren had realized his mistake long ago.

Luke Skywalker was still alive.

Snoke's apprentice had missed his mark. He thought the Jedi Master had been killed under the ruins, but it would seem he was mistaken.

'No matter. Soon I will find him and when our paths cross again, I will not hesitate and the Jedi will finally be destroyed.' Kylo thought as he walked back to go meditate... before immediately stopping just a few distance from the bridge windows.

He took a glance to the vast space outside. For just a brief moment he had felt a ripple in the Force.

It wasn't Luke Skywalker, for he had sensed this ripple before. It wasn't a ripple then but more of a wave, having encountered it in close proximity. But it was gone as soon as it appeared.

No longer sensing anything of interest, Kylo continued his walk to his chamber. He needed the fuel of the dark side again, to relieve his mind of any light. Yet on the journey there...

...His mind couldn't help but wander to a sandy brown haired toddler, laughing and running wobbly to him...

' _Cuzin Benny.'_

[X]

From the abandoned crashed hall of an old Star Destroyer on the Starship Graveyard of Jakku, the light of a fire could be seen near a large jagged hole. A damage received by the large capital ship during its final moments on the planet.

A figure could be seen sitting in an almost meditative position. A young man, sitting cross-legged on the dusty metal floor near the fire. He was covered in a dark brown, almost black, hooded robe and wore a black and brown set of robes and pants, black gloves, and black boots. He had sandy brown hair and light skin. One would wonder what someone like him was doing inside the wreckage. The haunting sight surrounding the halls of the crashed Star Destroyer was not something one would often seek as refuge.

Said refugee was the figure known as Jacen.

His eyes opened, revealing light brown irises, and glanced to the fire in front of him. He noticed the light dimming slightly. The fire would not last much longer, meaning that he would need to move again.

Without a source of heat to keep warm, one wouldn't survive on a dessert planet. It was always an irony when someone died in a dessert planet because of the lack of heat. But it was the nature of things on Jakku, boiling hot at daylight and freezing cold at nighttime.

'Just like in Tatooine...or I guess any dessert planet.' Jacen mused.

He turned to the silhouette of a sleek speeder just outside the hole of the wreckage, before standing up. If he was going to survive he needed to move again. He also needed to find an outpost to trade for the parts he took, also making a mental note that he would most likely need more as the... 'traders' nearby may not be welcoming.

It had been a while since he ate food, resorting to a now very small supply of rations. The last time he ate proper food, or as proper as it can be on Jakku, was during his last stay on the village that, by sheer dumb luck, an old friend of his father and aunt had already settled in.

Jacen had stayed there ever since thecatastrophe five years ago.

The elderly man, Lor San Tekka, had offered him a place to stay, until he was ready to go back. Back to where, Jacen had no idea for he no longer had a home, and his family... well... very complicated to begin with. His friends, the ones who survived, were most likely scattered. That or they found refuge like he did.

The young man had declined the offer and made his own decision. When he was suited to live by himself, he would leave the village.

Though in all honesty, that village had been the only place he could be at peace. Of course, it most likely had something to do with the village being populated by members of the Church of the Force, a religious institution composed of loosely-affiliated worshipers of the Force. With the old man being one of them.

There it had been surprisingly serene and peaceful for Jacen's mind.

Now... darkness was beginning to creep in. Already he could feel himself starting to lose his mind, despite his relatively peaceful expression.

The dark halls of the Star Destroyer was beginning suffocate him, despite the large space it had. Ironically that was the very thing that was worsening the air around the young man.

Jacen's gloved hands were beginning to shake. Noticing this, he clenched them into fists.

It didn't exactly help that the winds from outside flew into the wreckage, making many kinds of disturbance with the small bits of sand hitting the metallic structure. He practically counted all the seconds it took before he would eventually see things.

Jacen hadn't been able to tell if he ever had a vision from the Force or just halucinations. He still couldn't. Though it had reduced since he had stayed at the village, but the problem was that he wasn't in the village anymore, where it was relatively peaceful.

But he made a choice and he gave Tekka his word that he would be all right.

Jacen forgot what number he last counted before blurs started to disrupt his sight.

He shook his head to gain his vision again to no avail. Blonde and black haired blurs started to dash across his eyes.

Suddenly the fire he had put on was blown away by a sudden gust of wind. The young man's head instantly turned to the ashes left behind by the heat source.

It was time to move again, of that he was sure. Resting any longer would probably break his mind with all the 'ghosts' he kept seeing.

Just as Jacen got up and turned towards his speeder, he heard it. Thud after thud after thud.

Footsteps that sounded more akin to thunder in the empy halls of the Star Destroyer wreckage.

The young man froze completely, even as the steps grew ever closer to his rooted position. Then it stopped, but by Jacen's assumption...

...it stopped behind him.

" _ **We meet at last, grandson of Vader."**_

Jacen turned around very slowly, keeping his right hand to the silinder weapon of his belt. What he saw both confused him and terrified him. Mostly the latter.

It took a few moments before he could try to calm himself before replying as calm as he could.

"Are you not him?" Jacen asked.

The dark figure, clouded in shadow, seemingly baring a strange resemblance to the name that was just spoken.

" _ **No... and yes. I am... what is... what has always been... and what will be... you."**_

"I am not you, and you are most definitely not me." Jacen replied with certainty with a straight face.

" _ **No... not yet. You will see. You bare a similar fate with him. Or rather... you will."**_

"He turned back to the light." Jacen said with a slight falter to his words.

" _ **So we have been told."**_

He was confused by that. Before he could further continue this... whatever this was, he noticed a light from behind him and saw that the sun was rising.

Jacen turned back and saw a small ray of light illuminating the space in front of him, showing nothing except empty spaces of metal walls and small pieces of parts from the wreckage.

Seeing nothing around him, at least not a single person, Jacen walked towards his speeder and made sure to keep his hood up, before speeding off to find other wreckages nearby for more parts to trade.

[X]

A girl was scavenging parts from a recently crashed wreckage of an old transport on a location not far from the Star Destroyer Graveyard. She wore typical scavenging garbs, equipped with a long metal staff. She was also wearing brown gloves to avoid getting hurt from scavenging parts, which she was doing right now.

The girl looked to be around near adulthood, between 18 to 22 years old. Her name was Rey.

She was doing the usual routine. Find parts, trade it with Unkar for a portion of food, go back to her makeshift home, eat, sleep, wake up, and repat the process. Of course on some occasions she may have gotten into trouble with a few other goons, hence the metal staff.

Rey heard a speeder engine from the other side of the wreckage, quickly going into alert. Slowly grabbing her staff, she walked on top of the wreckage towards the end. Since there were usually no one around to scavenge here she figured it was another one of Unkar's men trying to find trouble.

She was about to reach the other side when a hooded head popped up from the edge. She became confused and suspicious of the newcomer for this person didn't look anything like Unkar's men... that she know of.

There were few occasions on Jakku where scavengers would get territorial, in a manner of speaking, and act aggresively towards other scavengers in the area. Not to mention the fact that Jakku was already a scum invested planet. She counted herself lucky for not getting into more trouble than she already had in the past.

So immediately she was expecting him to attack. Instead he just tilted his head looking almost… innocent?

Rey did not know if that word described him fully for he looked a bit shaken. The hooded stranger was wearing a set of robes she knew were not from anywhere in Jakku. Not even from old Lor San Tekka, who lived in a village not far from where she lived.

"Hello." She said.

The hooded robed stranger looked at her, and then looked around for a moment, wondering if it was him she was talking to. He then looked at her again and waved a gloved hand almost awkwardly. She couldn't help but find this amusing, definitely certain this was no scavenger or anyone she was familiar with. The way he acted almost resembled a lost child, which was sad. But by the stars above she could not help but giggle. He tilted his head in confusion, making her laugh a little more.

"What's your name?" Rey asked with a more friendly tone. She noticed the fact that the stranger appeared nervous after she asked the question.

"Do you have a name?" she asked with a polite tone, not wanting to offend him. He immediately nodded.

"Will you tell me what it is?" she asked again, to which the figure made the gesture of _'_ _maaybe'_ or at least from what she could tell. And her amusement and excitement grew even more.

"Well, I'm Rey." She said extending her hand to him.

The hooded stranger looked at her hand confused, she almost asked him if he knew what a handshake was, and then she saw he looked at his hand. Or more specifically his cybernetic hand, which she honestly only noticed now.

"Don't worry." Rey said, assuring him that it was not such a big deal.

With the way she knew people, this was one of the most civilized and friendly, also adorable in her opinion, person she had ever met on Jakku. A simple thing like a cybernetic limb wouldn't change a thing.

The hooded stranger then slowly shook her hand, gently. Most likely to avoid accidentally giving too much power. When he let her hand go, she looked at him again for a few moments.

"Your name? Because I will have to call you something." She said to him.

Rey didn't want to call him by just using 'hey' or something of this sort, mostly because she wanted to make him a friend. She didn't have any friends at all, having given up the thought when she had been given away to Unkar Plutt.

Having a lonely life, Rey craved for any kind of friendship. Provided the company was friendly, in all manner of speaking. Unkar Plutt was a good example of someone she wasn't interested to be friends with, in any way. His behaviour being one of many key factors.

She counted herself lucky to survive in Jakku without attracting unwanted attention… more than usual at least. Attention she could live without, especially from Unkar's lackeys.

"Jacen."

She immediately turned to him. The voice sounded young. Not any younger than her, Rey was certain. Yet it was also slightly older, almost in terms of wisdom or something else of this sort. Of course, she couldn't possibly blamed him.

It was almost a certainty that one had to grow up faster in terms of mentality in order to survive in a place like Jakku. Rey considered herself a rare considering her innocence and naive nature, at least according to what Unkar said.

"Jacen?" he nodded almost child-like with a small smile visible from his hood. Rey gave a heartily smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"...You as well." He nodded in a polite manner. Rey couldn't help but notice his shy manner.

It was such a rare thing to find on Jakku. The kind of behaviour the locals usually have were either blunt, threatening, or gentle and kind, in a very rare case such as the village of Tuanul in the Kelvine Ravine.

"Is that it?" she blurted out accidentally, her eyes widened at what she just said, instantly covered her mouth. Rey looked at him and saw his shoulder shook a bit and his mouth pressed as if to suppress laughter. She blushed embarrassed. When he stopped laughing she couldn't help but asked again.

"Is it?" she said in a more gentle tone. He shook his head. Her shoulder lumped.

"So you have a last name?" Rey asked curiously, to which Jacen nodded.

It wasn't as if she was one to talk with only 'Rey' for a name. But her curiousity got the better of her. "Are you going to tell me what it is?"

From the partial view of his face, Rey could make out a slightly apologetic expression and knew Jacen was not going to reveal this fact to her. It actually saddened her more than she thought it would. Probably from the fact that already her friend was keeping a secret from her. Of course, everyone does that but Rey just couldn't help it.

"Perhaps one day you'll tell me what it is?" He saw her sad face and couldn't resist it.

Jacen then pulled his hood over his head, revealing his face to the girl. His natural instincts argued over this, as far as he knew she could be working with some of the local thugs. Although he would put this more into paranoia and his unstable mind... which he argued on whether to let this potentially-innocent individual be involved in. After all, she didn't look like someone who would betray anyone...let alone a new friend.

Should he even be her friend with his condition?

Well that face Rey was making definitely gave him no choice. This new friendship Jacen was in may or may not blow up into stardust.

"...One day." Jacen replied with a nod and saw her face instantly beamed.

'A friend… I guess that's a rather welcoming thing in a place like this, with the state I'm in.' He thought with a newfound relief.

In the span of a year, Jacen would come to know what the phantom he had encountered meant by his words.


End file.
